Renunciando a la sangre
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Aquella fue la última Pascua con la presencia de Alphard y la primera en la que la desunión de la familia Black se hizo más profunda.
**Disclaimer** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "¡A la caza de los huevos de Pascua!" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

* * *

 **Renunciando a la sangre**

Era tradición. Todos los años el día de Pascua la familia Black se reunía en el n°12 de Grimmauld Place y se llevaba a cabo una especie de reunión. Comían, hablaban, casualmente escuchaban música en el salón y algunas de las parejas presentes bailaban; nada muy espectacular para hablar de los Black. Sólo era algo que llamaban _formar lazos_.

Sirius odiaba aquellas horribles reuniones. Odiaba tener que usar una exagerada túnica comprada por sus abuelos y tener que escuchar conversaciones que duraban horas y cuyo tema central era la pureza de la sangre, chismes o mención de que el próximo año Andromeda y él entrarían a Hogwarts, al igual que había pasado el año anterior con el ingreso de Narcissa y el anterior a ése con Bellatrix. Y, cómo si a él le importará alguno de los temas, tenía que sentarse con la espalda perfectamente recta, una sonrisa ensayada y escuchar con atención, haciendo los comentarios adecuados cuando surgía la oportunidad o se le daba la palabra; además de tener que hacer gala de sus refinados modales en la mesa. Después de todo debía estar a la altura de cualquier situación.

Definitivamente envidiaba en esas ocasiones a su hermano, porque a Regulus, por otra parte, se le daba mucho mejor aquello de las reuniones. Siempre mantenía su sonrisa cauta, todos sus comentarios eran acertados, su espalda se pegaba al respaldo de manera perfecta y, sin duda, las extravagantes túnicas le sentaban mejor. No se descubría a la mitad de la velada recostado en la mesa o perdía el hilo de la conversación y terminaba diciendo algo fuera de lugar, nunca recibía una mirada de advertencia de su madre y nadie le reprochaba nada ni una sola vez como lo hacían con él siempre. Odioso perfecto.

Lo único que disfrutaba de la reunión eran, por supuesto, los abundantes huevos de chocolate y el decorado que hacía ver a Grimmauld Place mucho más alegre.

Al igual que todas las Pascuas su madre los apresuró a bajar media hora antes de que llegaran los invitados. Regulus usaba una elegante túnica gris y Sirius portaba una color vino.

—Arréglate el cabello, Sirius —regañó Walburga—, te dije que lo cortaras ayer.

Sirius se pasó un par de mechones tras las orejas e intentó acomodar un poco con los dedos, sin embargo, el desastre que tenía en la cabeza no se arregló.

—No se ve tan mal —Sonrió a su madre, la mujer frunció los labios, pero de todas formas le peinó el cabello hacia atrás y armó una coleta decente.

—Mejor —Acepto, satisfecha con su trabajo —. Ahora bien, como todos los años, quiero que se comporten y sean educados —Miró a su hijo mayor con severidad.

Los hermanos contestaron un "Sí, madre" al unísono y se retiraron al salón para esperar a que sus abuelos hicieran su típica aparición antes de tiempo a través de la chimenea. Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá y Regulus le sonrió con complicidad antes de sentarse junto a él con mucha más delicadeza.

—¿Crees que podamos comer los huevos antes de que termine todo? —preguntó Regulus, a quien le encantaban aquellos dulces rellenos de caramelo que preparaban los elfos.

—Eso espero.

—Yo también —Guardó silencio un par de segundos—. Ojalá el tío Alphard traiga algunos con esos rellenos tan raros…

—Ojala el tío Alphard venga —interrumpió Sirius, para después hacer una mueca.

Iban a continuar con la charla, pero el sonido que producían los tacones de su madre sobre el suelo de madera los alertó e hizo que se pusieran de pie y cerraran la boca. La mujer entró acompañada de Orion, tenían un aire majestuoso.

—Arreglense esas tunicas, niños —Ordenó su padre.

Sirius y Regulus intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron —apenas levantando las comisuras de los labios— y se apresuraron a acomodarse la túnica, ayudando al otro en detalles mínimos que sólo alguien de la altura de los Black notaría. Seguían mirando sus túnicas cuando el crepitante sonido de las llamas hizo que dejaran su trabajo y volvieran la atención a la chimenea.

De entre las largas llamas verdes apareció una imponente mujer de ojos claros y vestimenta oscura con un moño perfectamente hecho sobre su cabeza, cargando una cesta colorida, se trataba de Irma Black; salió de la chimenea con elegancia y se hizo a un lado. Otra persona apareció en medio del fuego, un hombre de ojos grises y angulosas facciones: Pollux. Ambos sonrieron con educación y dieron un formal saludo a la familia que los acogía al tiempo que entregaban a su hija, Walgurga, la cesta con huevos.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después todos los invitados se encontraban en la sala y encantados siguieron a Walburga a una habitación contigua. Había delicadas enredaderas trepando por las paredes de las que colgaban flores de todas formas y colores en compañía de los característicos huevos, cerca de ellas unos largos sillones estaban colocados y en el centro de la habitación se alzaba una mesa con un mantel colorido atiborrada de aperitivos con motivo de la festividad.

Sirius se apresuró a coger un pastelillo cuyo glaseado tenía forma de conejo y mientras lo mordía con toda la gracia que podía se acercó a Andromeda.

—Que aburrido, ¿no crees? —preguntó a modo de saludo ganándose una sonrisa de su prima.

La niña se echó a la boca un bombón que asemejaba una zanahoria y terminó de tragar antes de responder.

—Al menos hay comida y podemos estar juntos —dijo, pero tampoco parecía muy feliz de encontrarse ahí.

Ambos dirigieron su atención a la mesa, recolectaron algunos bocadillos que se veían interesantes y se dirigieron a uno de los sillones.

El resto del tiempo que había sido reservado para los aperitivos, Sirius lo pasó con Andromeda, bromearon un poco y se divirtieron sabiendo de antemano que el resto de la velada sería tedioso.

Walburga se aclaró la garganta cuando llegó la hora de ir al comedor y encabezó la comitiva a la habitación. En el lugar sólo había un par de bellos arreglos florales colgando de las paredes.

Cada quien sabía cual lugar ocuparía en la mesa, pero nadie hizo el amago de mover su silla, no hasta que Sirius apartó la silla de su madre y tanto ella como Orion tomaron asiento en una de las cabeceras de la mesa respectivamente; luego todos los Black se sentaron, primero los mayores y al último Andromeda, Regulus y Sirius que eran los más jóvenes.

En los platos aparecía la comida por sí sola, puesto que dejar a los elfos servir abiertamente en una cena de aquella altura era inapropiado. Durante el transcurso de la cena existía un silencio casi absoluto sobre la mesa, así que apenas terminaron el postre y los platos desaparecieron de la mesa para dar paso a una charola llena de tazas de café el lugar se llenó de conversaciones.

—¿Qué tal todo, chicos? —preguntó Alphard, girando un poco el rostro a la derecha para poder observarlos.

—Muy bien, tío —respondió Regulus de inmediato—. Mi madre me ha conseguido muchos libros y ya casi termino de leerlos todos —su voz se llenó de orgullo y sonrió.

—Me alegró, ya te enviaré algunos cuando regrese a Francia, he leído un par que tal vez te interesen, son muggles y están en francés, por supuesto, pero con un par de hechizos…

Un carraspeo por parte de Sirius le hizo detenerse, éste por su parte le sonrió, deseoso de hablar con él y pasando por alto la mirada que su madre le dedicó ante su atrevimiento.

—¡Yo he aprendido a volar una escoba! —exclamó con entusiasmo, más fuerte de lo que habría debido—, rompí un par de cosas, pero estuve practicando y ya puedo montarla perfectamente.

—Sigue así y cuando entres al colegio tendrás asegurado un lugar en el equipo de quidditch —animó el mayor.

—Por favor, Alphard, no lo alientes —Interrumpió Walburga—. Ha hecho un desastre en la casa, además tiré la escoba.

—Te compraré la mejor escoba y te la mandaré —dijo Alphard a Sirius, ignorando el comentario de su hermana.

—¿En serio? —Sirius agrandó su sonrisa.

—Sólo si prometes que entrarás al equipo de quidditch cuando vayas al colegio.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo!

—Sirius —reprendió Walburga y dedicó una mirada molesta a Alphard.

Ambos decidieron dejar el tema por la paz, pero obviamente aquella promesa no quedaría en el olvido.

—Deberías de mostrar más interés en los estudios que en esos juegos sin sentido —observó Irma y Sirius frunció el entrecejo ante las palabras de su abuela—. Sé un poco más como Regulus.

El aludido se mostró halagado y Sirius no pudo más que hacer una mueca, porque su madre le había dedicado una mirada de advertencia. Había un terreno en el que él no podía meterse, ni siquiera por aquella _ofensa_.

—Justamente —continuó Pollux—, él es lo que se espera de un Black.

—Sirius no necesita interesarse más en los estudios, ya es muy inteligente y estoy más que seguro de que es un Black en toda regla —Intervino Alphard.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Walburga y el tema del quidditch pasó a segundo plano.

Sirius había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde entonces y se dedicaba a intentar desenvolver un caramelo sin que nadie lo notará cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención, así que dejó el dulce para después y alzó la cabeza.

—Han matado a dos más, apareció esta mañana en el _Profeta_ —dijo su tío y agitó la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Por mí que los maten a todos —comentó Irma fríamente—, no eran más que hijos de muggles después de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres, madre? Eran magos —gruñó el hombre—, quienes hayan sido sus padres no importa, no merecían la muerte.

—No empieces con eso, Alphard, eso es lo que ganan por andar pavoneándose como si no fueran un par de sangres sucia —Walburga lo miró con exasperación.

—¿Eso es lo que les enseñas a tus hijos?

—Lo que les enseñe no es tu problema, ellos tienen sangre Black y se van a comportar así.

—Tienes razón —bufó—, no es mi problema, pero no puedo creer que tomen así esto, es un asunto serio.

—¿La matanza de muggles y mestizos? —preguntó Pollux con desdén—. Nos están haciendo un favor.

—Sólo se deshacen de esa escoria —agregó Walburga.

Alphard agitó la cabeza con desaprobación una vez más y se levantó de la mesa.

—Ha sido una velada encantadora, pero debo irme —dijo y salió de la habitación sin más.

Nadie podía imaginarse lo que había desencadenado la conversación, pues cuando Alphard se marchó indignado de la reunión dos decisiones fueron tomadas. La primera por parte de Sirius: nunca sería otro Black, él no creía que la sangre fuera influyente y la suya propia le parecía de lo más desagradable. Provenía de personas sin corazón y mentes retorcidas. La segunda de Regulus: él creía en la pureza de la sangre y en que aquellas matanzas eran lo correcto.

Aquella fue la última Pascua con la presencia de Alphard y la primera en la que la desunión de la familia Black se hizo más profunda.


End file.
